


Nutcracker

by idefk993



Series: Irresistible [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cryptage can have little a fluff as a treat, it's horny Crypto hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idefk993/pseuds/idefk993
Summary: In which Crypto 'cracks his nuts' (haha, get it?) to the thought of Mirage in that irresistible Wisecracker outfit
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Irresistible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648441
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Nutcracker

With the holiday season now at an end, Mirage’s Holo-Day Bash was winding down. Matches were back to normal, and though the Mirage Voy’age remains in the arena it’s festivities are no longer so overwhelmingly hectic. But the part that Crypto misses most of all is the outfits. Well, not entirely, he absolutely hated that Hack Frost get-up and would gladly burn the disgusting thing to ashes if he ever saw it again. What he misses is Mirage’s Holo-Day outfit, the Wisecracker. The pants of it, specifically. 

Those tight white pants hugged Elliott’s legs, and _other assets_ , in all the right ways. Every match with Mirage in his Holo-Day outfit was bittersweet agony for Tae Joon, he could hardly focus when Mirage was in front of him, or down his scope, or finishing him. _God,_ especially when performing a finisher on him. There was just something so absurdly hot about being manhandled by his boyfriend whilst he wore those provocative pants. And not to mention that Elliott had figured out what was making Tae Joon so hot and bothered embarrassingly quickly.

Crypto’s team had just finished wiping a squad in Overlook, and without even a second to recuperate, Mirage and his team of Bangalore and Wattson were on them. Needless to say it was a quick skirmish, and before Crypto knew it Mirage had him downed and cornered in one of those abandoned vehicles. The trickster was sauntering over, aiming down the sight of his G7 Scout with a cocky grin plastered across his face. Crypto was fully backed up against the wall, and Mirage had let out a smug chuckle at the sight, before well… he _noticed_ . Noticed Park’s awkward state of _excitement_.

Elliott’s face had instantly tinted pink and the hold on his gun wavered a little, but his triumphant grin stayed in place, ‘Like what you see?’ he teased. Tae Joon had glared in return, but his gaze promptly drifted down to Elliott’s crotch, and his assets there that the white tights did very little to cover. There was no point in trying to hide his arousal at that point. ‘Just get it over and done with, old man,’ he had said in a voice that was maybe- okay, _definitely_ a lot more deep, and a lot more sensual, than was really appropriate in the ring. And it left Mirage absolutely _flustered_.

If it weren’t for the AI’s announcement of the next ring, and an impatient Bangalore, well, things may have gotten a bit too heated in that vehicle. But Mirage made up for it by striding into Crypto’s room later that night still dressed in his Holo-Day outfit, and Tae Joon revelled in peeling those tight pants off of his boyfriend to expose the goods underneath. Needless to say, during the duration of Mirage’s event, they fucked. A lot. 

It was honestly a surprise to Tae Joon how damn _turned on_ he got from those stupid pants. But for how amorous and flirty Mirage presents himself the man really shows little to no skin at all. Even when lounging around back at the base Elliott sticks to sweats and joggers that lean on the baggy side. The only time Tae Joon sees Elliott’s legs, and thighs, and ass, (when the man _isn’t_ naked) is when he’s in his boxers, and the rare pair of slim fit jeans. So going from seeing looser fitting outfits to suddenly having one that showcases Elliott’s _everything_ was a surprise to Park. It just so happened that the tight pants were for the Apex games, and that Crypto has a liking for his boyfriend’s cocksure confidence in the ring. It wasn’t his fault he was left thinking with his _other_ head for most of the time because of those damn pants.

And, well, even now, he supposes. Sitting alone at his desk at 2am, with the glaring light of his monitors keeping the room from complete darkness and his noodle cup long since finished, his cock already half-hard in his underwear from just the briefest memory of those fucking pants. Those tight, tantalizing pants that cupped Elliott’s balls and ass in such a shameless way it left Tae Joon an incoherent horny mess.

_Jenjang!_

Park sighs, he really should head to bed now before he hates himself too much tomorrow, shut down his computer and rest. Maybe even go and find Elliott in the morning if he’s still in the mood. Or— _his mind drifts—_ he could look up a video or browse a forum, relieve the desire between his legs... no, who is he kidding, he doesn't even need porn. Just the slightest thought of Elliott is enough to drive him over the edge like he’s some hormonal teenager all over again.

_Elliott goddamn Witt._ With his syrupy brown eyes, and his soft chocolate curls and his coarse beard that feels _so fucking good_ against Tae Joon’s skin. And _fuck,_ Elliott’s warm dark skin, and calloused hands, and his gorgeous lips, and his illegally adorable nose. And the way his brows pinch together in pleasure when Tae Joon’s fucking him, and the muscles in his torso tighten, and his magnificent ass takes inch after inch of Park, his thighs tremble and breath comes out in small puffs alongside downright scandalous moans. Elliott’s whole body shudders when he cums, the sweat glistening on his skin, sticking hairs to his forehead, his cheeks and torso red from exertion and blush.

If Tae Joon wasn’t hard before he undoubtedly is now. He huffs out a groan—both because of the throbbing between his legs and his annoyance with the inconvenience it presents—taking off his jacket and throwing it aside, deciding he might as well get this over and done with, quick. Then he can finally think about sleep. He settles back as comfortably as he can in his desk chair, his hands hastily unbuckling his belt, loosening his pants enough to shove a spit slicked hand down his boxers. His synthetic fingertips barely graze over his aching member and he _moans._ Crypto's face instantly reddens in mortification, his other hand shooting up to stifle the sound. _He literally only had sex with Elliott a day ago, why is he so worked up like this?!_

‘Jenjang, Elliott,’ Tae Joon grumbles into his fist, wrapping his fingers around his needy cock and beginning to stroke. The thought of Mirage in those damn pants is driving him insane. The whole goddamn uniform drives him insane! From the plush red doublet to the leather straps around Mirage’s thighs, and that one gold lined strap that curls around the tricksters crotch, _ssibal_ , it all drives him _mad._

When he first laid eyes on Mirage in that devilishly sexy outfit Park didn’t know where he wanted the tricksters dick more; sliding down his throat or pounding into him… So he settled on both.

Not long after Elliott had figured out Tae Joon’s kink for the Wisecracker he had the hacker pinned and squirming between him and a uniformed decoy. Mirage had a gloved hand fisted in Park’s hair, pulling his head along with each thrust, guiding himself deeper and deeper down his throat with moaned praises. Crypto eagerly swallowed every hard inch of Elliott, saliva was spilling down his chin, his hands tightly clutching at Mirage's sheets under him, his trembling legs barely holding him up. All the while a decoy was gripping at his hips, mercilessly pounding into the hacker from behind. _And shit, Park revelled in every fucking second of it._

Mirage had smelt of cinnamon, ginger and vanilla then, having matched his fragrance with the seasonal festivities. Elliott’s varied use of perfume and cologne is one of Tae Joon’s favourite details about the man, though he would never admit it aloud he loves figuring out which fragrance Elliott is wearing, weather its a softer jasmine cologne or a rich spicy rhubarb perfume. But under it all, there's always the distinctive musk of Elliott, _his Elliott._

His hot, sexy, brilliant, magnificent, loving, caring _Elliott._ With his sturdy muscles and thick thighs and gorgeous caramelly voice and beautiful scars–

Park stifles another moan, further pushing his pants and underwear down so he can fully free his cock. He thumbs over the swollen head, smearing around the precum that’s already leaking out of him. ‘God, mmph, ssyang’ Tae Joon groans, his stomach already beginning to knot and tighten with pleasure, he feels so hot, so worked up already. Each breath coming out in hitched puffs. 

Tae Joon tightens his fist around his length, cursing at how fucking _good_ the friction feels, he begins to move his hand harder and faster, his fantasies and thoughts of Mirage already having pushed him so close to the edge. 

God, Park wants nothing more than to have Elliott with him right now. To be able to caress his glorious body and breathe in his scent and hear his praises and quips and taste his sweet plump lips. _Ssibal, those lips._

Mirage had approached Crypto one afternoon after the day’s matches, they were tucked away in a more private room of the Mirage Voy’age (a bedroom of sorts), away from the party blaring on upstairs. Crypto had won three matches in a row that day, and Mirage was intent on giving him a reward. He had taken the false moustache and goatee off, the Wisecracker hat was tossed somewhere in the room so that Tae Joon could bury his hands in those tousled curls, the red blush on his cheeks was smeared, and his succulent lips were tinted blue from having kissed Crypto in his Hack Frost makeup. Having kissed him _everywhere_ , leaving hickeys trailing down from Tae Joon’s chest, to his abs, and his thighs. He was knelt in front of Crypto, his frost tinged lips wrapped snugly around Tae Joon’s cock, bobbing his head and running his tongue along the hard length.

Park was infatuated with the sight of Elliott in that moment. His mesmerising caramel eyes gazing up at him full of adoration and desire, his hands gripping at Tae Joon’s hips, his red doublet partially unfastened showing off his flushed pecs and rosy nipples, his leather strapped legs spread wide apart, allowing Crypto to see the outline of his hard dick straining in those _fucking_ tantalising pants. 

Tae Joon remembers being so turned on he finished embarrassingly quickly, Elliott had smirked up at him after drinking down his cum, quipping out ‘look at how wrecked I’ve got you, _champion._ Maybe I suit the title a little more.’ Though the tricksters haughtiness was short lived when Crypto had showed him just how deserving of the title he was. He pinned Mirage down on the bed in the room, lapping at his boyfriend’s stiffened cock through his provocative tights, the feel of the rough fabric grazing against his tongue was exhilarating, even more so feeling the desperate throbbing of Mirage’s cock underneath. He teased the trickster until he was a mewling mess, begging for Crypto to just do something, _anything_ , he wanted to cum so bad. 

Tae Joon had smashed his mouth against Elliott’s, gripping roughly at his curls and shoving his tongue down his throat. He thrust his hips against Elliott’s, grinding their groins together. He absolutely lost himself when Elliott came in his pants, moaning into Park’s mouth and gripping at his biceps so hard it left bruises. Crypto had cum for a second time that night, his semen staining Mirage’s red doublet and adding to the unfortunate mess of his pants. Once Mirage’s thighs had stopped shaking and his breathing had evened out, he smirked up at Crypto, ‘I think you owe me another orgasm for ruining my outfit, babe,’ Elliott had declared. And Tae Joon definitely delivered.

Crypto grips the edge of his desk—no longer trying to suppress his sounds, not caring if he could be heard or not—his hips thrusting into his fist. ‘Aaah, Elliott, mmph, _’_ He moans, his abdomen tight with pleasure, his balls aching for release, heat keeps building up in his stomach, his cock red and leaking, _fuck,_ he feels so wound up, so _hot_ , so _good_ , _so close,_ so full of desire. _Desire for Elliott._

_Ssibal,_ he loves that man so much it hurts. 

Sweat begins to bead on his forehead, his legs involuntarily shaking, his breath coming out as harsh pants in between desperate sobs. _So hot, so close_ . He squeezes his eyes shut, tightening his grip on the desk to keep himself from slipping off of his chair as his hips wildly and uncontrollably jerk into his fist. _So good so good!_

Tae Joon’s abdomen and balls tighten, heat and pleasure overwhelming him as his orgasm crashes over him. “Elliott!” He cries out, rivulets of hot cum spurting from his dick and filling his fist, a few stray splotches dribbling down his stomach. _Fuck, ssibal, so good so good._ If only Elliott were here, he would gaze up at Tae Joon with his loving hazel eyes as he laps up his semen, before they’d cuddle and hold each other while they fall asleep.

Crypto slumps back in his chair, boneless and satisfied, his head thrown back, his soft pants and the faint whirring of computers the only sounds in the room. Tae Joon stays like that for a minute, basking in his post-orgasm bliss, only moving once to grab a tissue for his cum coated hand. He lets out a deep sigh, feeling absolutely spent and tired. _Ssyang_ , he really needs to get to bed—

Crypto’s door is flung open, startling the man so much he jumps, ‘you called babe?’ A sleepy Mirage says, leaning against the door frame with a deep yawn, ‘I was just getting a snack when– I… heard..’ A sheepish smile spreads across Elliott's face once he lays his eyes on Tae Joon in his current state of puffed out nakedness, and he realises what exactly his boyfriend was just up to, ‘Ooh, glad to know I’m in your spank bank.’

‘Shut up,’ Park groans out, burying his flushed face in his hands. He hears Elliott chuckle, his door closing with a faint click as the trickster makes his way over to Crypto’s chair. ‘Hey, I’m not saying anything, honey. I find it quite endearing that you think of me,’ Elliott says, lightheartedly batting away Tae Joon’s hands so he can cup his face, pressing a tender smooch on his cheek.

‘You know I do,’ Tae Joon replies, melting into his boyfriend's touch. He moves his head to the side to catch Elliott’s lips with his own, kissing him softly and lovingly, feeling the graze of his beard against his skin. _God he could stay like this forever_. 

Mirage breaks off to yawn again, rubbing at his drowsy eyes, his movements slow and heavy. ‘Come gimme a cuddle,’ he coos, plodding his way over to Park’s bed and all but falling into it. Crypto dutifully follows, kicking off his boots and peeling the rest of his clothes off (they were already half off anyway) he collapses into the bed next to Elliott, wrapping his arms around his back and waist, their legs tangling together. He loves the feel of Elliott’s warm body nestled against his. Elliott presses another gentle kiss to Park’s lips, breathing out against them ‘You can fuck me senseless in the morning Tae.’

Jenjang! fuck him senseless he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;D
> 
> i was hoping to of finished this before the Grand Soiree started, but uhh, I'm v slow. the last time i wrote fanfic was like 4-5yrs ago so it's been a hot minute lol. but shoutout to "Spider Byte" by Psychthriller it's an amazing fic and it really inspired to write again!! u can just tell the auth is having such a fun time with it and i was like 'damn, i want that fun again' so a few 2ams later this fic about Crypto getting his rocks off was born lmao
> 
> i sorta want to write a lil sequel for this now,, 👀
> 
> Any feedback and/or advice is much appreciated! :)


End file.
